In Love With a Rockstar
by canary-chan
Summary: Xigbar goes to a concert, not really wanting to be there. Demyx is one of the lead singers. Zexion is a jealous boyfriend. Uh-oh. Not very good at summeries. Ch. 5 up! Xigmyx, slight refernces to AkuRoku. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Xig!" Axel called, squirming his way through a crowd of people to reach his friend. The young, pepper-haired man looked over and smiled, uncrossing his folded arms to shake hands with the red-head.

"Hey Axel. What are you doing here?" Xigbar asked, folding his arms back and turning back to the stage before them.

"I just came to watch my boyfriend. He's the drummer for this band coming on stage now."

"Really, I didn't know Roxas had that much talent."

"Aw, c'mon Xiggy, don't be that way."

"Alright, alright. Just tell me what this band is." Axel gave a short sigh. Xigbar was so hard to work with sometimes.

"It's a band made up of a guy that just moved here to be with his emo-rocker boyfriend, the emo-rocker boyfriend, the bassist Xaldin, and Roxas. I think tonight they are doing a benefit for families affected by drunk or angry drivers. However they'll be doing a Muse cover that is far from the topic."

"Huh, This should be interesting then." Xigbar laughed sarcastically as the man in charge of the event waked out onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome! Since you all know what this benefit is about, I won't waste any time telling you." The man said, trying to get everyone excited. It worked well, the whole crowd was yelling and calling out joyously. "Allow me to introduce tonight's entertainers, Musical Illusion!" Fan girls everywhere cheered as the lead singers stepped out on stage. Xigbar, previously uninterested, suddenly found him staring at the sandy blonde-headed singer. He had the weirdest mullet-hawk thing going with his hair, but it fit him. He was just… adorable. The pepper-haired man just couldn't take his eyes off the musician.

"Xigbar?" Are you ok, man?" Axel asked, concerned about his friend's sudden lack of disinterest.

"What's his name?" Xigbar asked quickly, pointing to the singer. "The blonde one with the funny hair."

"Demyx? He is one of the singers, the guy with the short-ish slate colored hair is his boyfriend." Axel answered with a smile.

"Demyx." The pepper-haired man repeated, still staring. What he wouldn't give just to meet the man.

"I wonder who gets to go backstage and meet them all later." The red-head said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"Remember, they took our names at the gate? That was for a drawing. One lucky person gets to go meet them all backstage." Axel explained. As the man doing all the introductions announced that they'd now have the drawing, he pointed up they in a see-told-you-so kind of manner.

"Which one of you wants to draw?" The introduction man said. Demyx hopped up beside him excitedly.

"Me, me, me, pick me!" He said energetically. The man laughed and held out the bucket to Demyx and the blondes hand dove in as if it's existence depended on it. Xigbar couldn't help but laugh. He knew his name wouldn't get draw, but maybe he could meet the guy some other time. He was so happy and energetic, it was a nice change from the people like Axel and Vexen.

"The winner is…" The introduction man started as Demyx handed him the little folded up paper. "Xigbar!"

"Whoa, wasn't expecting that…" Xigbar laughed, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Of hundreds of people here and Xigbar gets it. Just my luck." Axel sighed jokingly, looking over at his friend.

"Yeah, ya jealous?" The jokester returned, his normal everything-is-a-joke attitude returning. Axel just shook his head and looked back to the stage, and saw that the band was about to start. Xigbar also returned his eyes forward, but he was focusing on Demyx. The musician strapped on what looked like a sitar and took his place, scanning the crowd and eventually noticing the man close to the front that was staring at him. He smiled and waved at the curious man until his boyfriend glared at him. Xigbar felt his heart jump at little when he waved and smiled. Finally everything quieted down and the music began. The into music was appealing, but when the lyrics started it became more interesting, as Demyx started singing.

_I know you've suffered  
>But I don't want you to hide<br>It's cold and loveless  
>I won't let you be denied<em>

Demyx finished the first verse just in time for Zexion to pick up on the bridge, giving a seamless transition between singers.

_Soothing  
>I'll make you feel pure<br>Trust me  
>You can be sure<em>

As the bridge drew to a close, Demyx looked up from his sitar and the two began the chorus together.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your hear  
>tI want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

Xigbar was impressed by the duet, but he was more impressed with the sandy-haired singer when the pattern repeated again.

_You trick your lovers  
>That you're wicked and divine<br>You may be a sinner  
>But your innocence is mine<em>

_Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Tease me  
>You are the one<em>

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

_Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Trust me  
>You are the one<em>

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

The music concluded and the crowd went wild. _What a fitting song to sing with your boyfriend…_ Xigbar thought, almost bitter. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so much hatred towards the slate-haired man whose name he didn't even know. Not that it mattered, not like he cared. He was going to get to meet them all here in a minute and all the questions would be answered. The announcement man came back on stage and praised the band, thanked everyone for coming, and called Xigbar to head backstage. The pepper-haired jokester cracked a smile at Axel and took off, leaving the red-head there alone. Axel sighed and shook his head. This wasn't even going to turn out anywhere close to good… he could already tell.

* * *

><p>Xigbar finally made it through the crowds of people and to the backstage area. At first, he started to think it wasn't even worth it. He meet Zexion, Xaldin, Roxas… big deal. Then came the real prize. The blonde he had been focused on so much came bouncing up, happy as can be. Here was the 'problem' though, he had no shirt on.<p>

"Hi! I'm Demyx!" He chimed cheerfully, holding out his hand. When he noticed that Xigbar wasn't taking his hand, he remembered that he was still shirtless. "Uh, heh, sorry. I got so excited and happy about meeting someone k\new that I didn't put my shirt back on. I can go put it back on if you'd like."

"Huh? What? No, no. You are fine. I don't mind looking at what I'm seeing. I'm worried with all the hotness though, I might melt." Xigbar returned, his trademark smile flashing across his face as he extended his hand. "The name's Xigbar."

"Nice to meet you Xigbar! And thanks for the complement." Demyx said, smiling. Then he looked over both shoulders and leaned closer to whisper. "Don't let Zexion hear you say that though. He can get jealous some times for no reason."

"I bet. With someone like you, I would too."

"Really? I just moved here and I'm not sure what everyone thinks of me yet…"

"Oh yeah, people will love you. Hey, how about I give you my number and address, and you can drop by and visit." Xigbar said, pulling out a card and writing the information down.

"That'd be great! Maybe you can introduce me to people! Zexy won't. Something about wanting to keep people away from me." Demyx said, taking the card from Xigbar and putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah. You free tomorrow? Me and my buddy Axel were going go-kart racing. Maybe you'd like to go?" Xigbar suggested. _Yeah, like he'd wanna go go-kart racing… he probably OWNS a track…_ he growled in his head.

"Sure! Sound fun! What time?" What the happy answer he received. It threw him off a bit, but quickly he gain his composer and managed to give him the time.

"Uh, 10 in the morning. Just meet me at my house and you can ride with me."

"Sweet! Oh, Zexy is calling me, I better go. See you tomorrow Xigbar!" And with that, Demyx took off. Xigbar stood there a moment longer before turning to leave.

"Yeah… Tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>Well, there is chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, coming soon!<p>

Song is "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams of Demyx and filling Zexion with holes filled Xigbar's mind as he slept. Not that he minded, the dreams made him happy and that's all that mattered. Just as he was about to unload another clip of bullets into Zexion, however, the door bell rang, waking the sleeping man up.

"What the-" He grumbled, looking the clock. "It's 7 in the morning… why do I have a visitor at 7 in the morning…?" Despite not wanting to though, he forced himself out of bed. "They better have a good reason… My gun IS loaded…" Xigbar put on a pair of pajama pants and went to the door. His hair was down an a bit of a mess, and normally he wouldn't have cared. Suddenly though, he cared, as he opened the door and Demyx was standing there. "Uh, Demyx. Hey. Sorry, you woke me up."

"Sorry! I didn't know how far away it was or when you were leaving." The eccentric blonde explained, scratching the back of his head. Then suddenly his expression fell. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Hey, it's alright. Better you than Axel. That asshole has a death wish something, I think. Come in and I'll go brush my hair at least." Xigbar laughed, stepping out of the way so the blonde could come in. Demyx walked in, smiling once more and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Xigbar!" Demyx called as the house owner was about to go into the bathroom. Once Xigbar stopped and looked over at him, he continued. "Could… Could you leave your hair down until we leave? I think it looks really cool."

"Uh, yeah sure thing. I thought I kinda looked like a woman, but alright" Xigbar laughed, shaking his head and entering the bathroom. Demyx sat on the couch smiling for a bit, staring off into space. He was thinking about all the fun he was going to have with his new friends, what Zexion was going to think, and for once how much he didn't care. Well, he WAS thinking about it, up until the point of feeling something on his legs. When he looked down and saw a rather large snake on him, he yelped and jumped away.

" Uh…. Uh, Xigbar! S-snake!" He called, backing up against a wall. Xigbar rounded the corner in a towel, having just got out of the shower, and laughed.

"Down girl, he is a friend." The pepper-haired man called to it. It lifted it's head and looked at him, apparently understanding and crawling back into the fake tree beside the couch. "I see you met Delilah. She won't hurt you. Unless you are the mailman. She really hates the mailman."

"The mailman… I'm not a mailman. So I'm fine right? "

"Well, in my opinion you are more than fine, but that's not what we're talking about. Delilah ain't going to hurt you. Promise."

"Alright." Demyx sighed, relieved. It was then he realized that Xigbar was basically naked. A bright red blush flashed across his face. There was no denying it, Xigbar was hot. All the scars and such just gave his body character. He felt bad for it, but he was undeniably attracted to the man, despite having only know him for a day. However, he was loyal to Zexion, so he couldn't say anything that might get him into trouble with his boyfriend.

"Anyway, I'm going to finish getting dressed. I'm not exactly easy to look at with all these scars. But hey! I worked hard to be stupid enough to get them all." The jokester laughed, walking back down the hall to his room. Demyx just nodded, knowing the man couldn't see him. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and immediately knew who it was. _Oh no! I forgot to Zexion where I was… He is going to be so mad…_ The musician panicked in his head. Slowly he pulled the device out of his pocket and looked at the text. Sure enough, the name above the message read "Zexy!" and he slowly read the message.

"_Where are you?_" Demyx took a small gulp of air thinking carefully of how to word his response.

"_At a friend's house._" That should be enough for Zexion. There was no reason he should ask further. However, when his phone went off again, panic overtook him again.

"_What friend?"_ Now there was no escape. He had to tell him.

"_Xigbar." _Maybe he'd stop asking now… Not likely. Now he was going to be really mad.

"_I don't think you should be hanging out with him. I didn't like the way he was looking at you last night. Come home." _Now this was just completely unfair… He had finally made friends here and he actually had something to do, but Zexion was making him go home.

"_Zexy… please? I finally have friends here. I want to hang out with them."  
><em>

"_Home. Now."  
><em>

"_But…"  
><em>

"_Demyx! If you aren't home in 15 minutes, I'm coming to get you!" _Demyx gave a saddened sigh and put the phone back in his pocket. Xigbar came back, hair up, t-shirt and jeans on .

"So, you want some breakfast?" He asked, smiling at the sad looking blonde. "Hey, what's with the sad face? This is a no sad face zone."

"Zexion wants me to come home… I can't hang out with you today…"

"Aw man… that sucks…"

"Yeah… Maybe some other time. I wrote down my cell number, you can text me sometime."

"Yeah. Alright. Talk to you later then?"

"Yeah!" The blonde said, cheerful once more as he walked to the door. "Bye Xiggy!"

"Bye Demyx." Xigbar laughed, closing the door behind him. _Poor guy… Zexion is so hard on him is seems. He looks like he has something sharp and pointy shoved up his ass._

* * *

><p>"Zexy? Zexy, I came home just like you told me too!" Demyx called as he walked in the door. Zexion came slowly out of the kitchen, a look of anger of his face.<p>

"Demyx." He started slowly, his voice still quivering with rage. "What have I told you about leaving before I get up? Let alone without permission." Demyx looked down sadly, but didn't answer. "Demyx, answer me."

"You said don't do that…" He answered.

"Very good. And uh, what did I say about hanging out with men that I deem suspicious…?"

"Don't…"

"Hm. Then why in the hell would you do ALL of those things at the same time?" Zexion wasn't able to control his anger anymore, basically screaming that last sentence. Demyx cowered and took a step away.

"I'm sorry Zexy… I was just happy to finally have friends… you never let me have friends…"

"You make friends with all the wrong people! When are you going learn? You are so stupid sometimes! You are an useless, idiotic, pathetic, cowardly excuse for a boyfriend!" By this time, Demyx was huddled down by the door, crying and hiding his face. He hated when Zexion got like this, but he couldn't say anything, it only made it worse. "Get out of my sight!" He heard Zexion growl. He didn't hesitate to get up and take off to the guest bedroom either. Once there, he sat down on the bed and cried. Why did Zexion always have to do this? It was so unfair. You would have though that Demyx was out cheating on him. Finally the blonde cleared his eyes and gathered up a few things. He'd show Zexion. He'd prove Xigbar was worth trusting. He locked the door and headed to the window. Now all he had to do was find someone to take him to the go kart track.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Xigbar. Wasn't Demyx going to be with you?" Axel asked as his friend walked up alone.<p>

"Yeah, but his boyfriend had something crawl up his ass and die." Xigbar returned with a chuckle.

"That's the worst. So, you on for a little 1 on 1? 10 laps?" The red head asked, walking toward one of the go karts. Xigbar started to answer, but he was to busy staring at a certain blonde who had found a way to the track.

"D-Demyx? I thought your boyfriend called you home." Xigbar stuttered, running to his new friend.

"He did. I just kinda… Snuck out after he finished yelling at me."

"That was probably the worst thing you could have done, but hey! I'm glad you did." Xigbar laughed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Axel." Demyx just nodded and followed the jokester over to the edge of the track. Axel looked up and smiled, holding out his hand almost immediately.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" The red-head said, throwing in his trademark phrase.

"Demyx. And yeah! Logged away forever." The blonde laughed, shaking the man's hand. The trio shared a laugh and started talking about the concert the night before. That carried on for a while before Xigbar finally butted in.

"Aren't we here to race?" He asked, shoving Axel onto the track. Demyx laughed and joined the two as the got strapped into race. The guy helping out motioned for Demyx to get in the next one. He hadn't actually expected to get to race. Still, he climbed in and got strapped in. They all sat there, eager to go… Then the light turned green. The trio rocketed out of the starting gate like the cops were after them, laughing and bumping into each other the whole way. This was definitely going to be a good day… especially if Zexion didn't find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Demyx was lucky to have gotten back just before Zexion came to get him for dinner. At dinner, as usual, the emo rocker apologized for yelling at him and asked him if there was anything he could do to make it up to him. He was shocked when he didn't receive the usual 'No, it's fine, Zexy'.

"Actually, Zexion… Yes there is." Demyx answered sheepishly.

"Oh, well, what is it then?" The slate haired man replied.

"I… I want to actually be able to hang out with my new friends. I hate being cooped up here like a caged animal…" Zexion's face turned a little red at the request. Then he got an idea.

"Who are your new friends again?"

"Axel and Xigbar." The blonde answered, suddenly becoming excited that Zexion might say yes.

"You may hang out with Axel. Not Xigbar though." Zexion finally sighed. At first Demyx was sad, then he realized that there was a way around that. He kept up the sad act and agreed to Zexion's terms. The slate haired man seemed proud of himself. "Now, I would like to sleep alone tonight. You can have the guest bedroom or the couch. Goodnight." Demyx waited until Zexion was gone and hurried back to the guest bedroom to text Xigbar. 

"_You awake Xiggy?"_ The blond sent, hoping that it wasn't to late. It always seemed to take forever to get texts back from Xigbar, when it was really only a couple of minutes. Demyx found that weird, but he didn't question it. 

"_Of course not. I'm sleep texting. ;)" _Demyx laughed at the reply. Xigbar always had something funny to say. 

"_Haha! Hey, can you text Axel and ask if he wants to hang out with us tomorrow? Just so I am hanging out with him and Zexy doesn't know you are there, I'm good!"_

"_Sweet! See you tomorrow then. I'll make sure Axel knows and is there."_

Demyx smiled and laid his phone on the table. Then his mind began wandering and thinking about what he was doing. It was nothing bad. . After becoming friends with Axel and Xigbar, Demyx started realizing just how much Zexion was controlling his life. Axel didn't control Roxas this much, they trusted each other. See, it wasn't other men Zexion didn't trust. It was Demyx and his super friendly personality. Sure, he found Xigbar attractive, but that didn't mean he was going to cheat on Zexion. He had to show him that. He had to prove himself. Even if it meant going against Zexion's rules. However, he forgot one vital thing. Zexion had access to his texts on the computer and a laptop in his room. That early morning would be something that changed the course of things forever.

* * *

><p>Xigbar set on the couch, watching TV with Delilah curled up in is lap. All he could think about was Demyx. That guy was always on his mind, in everyway possible. Every joyful, joking, sad, dirty, funny thought. They all involved Demyx. However, uncharacteristically, Xigbar worried about him. If Zexion found out what Demyx was doing, he would lose it, no matter how pure Demyx's motives were. Still, you had to give the guy credit. He was finally standing up for himself in a way. Somehow that made him even more likable.<p>

"Aw man Delilah. What am I going to do?" The scarred man laughed, looking the snake in the eyes. The snake hissed something that sounded like a reply, but since Xigbar didn't speak snake, the message was lost. Suddenly a screeching of tires and a loud crash was heard from the highway not to far from his house. "Uh oh. That didn't sound good. Want to go check it out girl?" The snake slithered up his arm and rested on his neck. With a chuckle, the man and his pet set off to the highway.

When the duo reached their destination, it was chaos. A semi was turned over in a ditch and a little black car looked like it ran into a brick wall going 200mph. Paramedics were rushing around everywhere, but mostly focused on the little black car. There were so man that he couldn't get a good look at the participants in this death run. "Yeah, I doubt anyone survived in that car." Xigbar said to the snake. It seemed to nod, but it was more focused on one stretcher they were loading in, as if it could see what Xigbar couldn't. After failing to aquire the information he wanted, he turned for home. However, the snake continued to watch until they were out of sight. Something was wrong. Xigbar just didn't know what.

Almost as soon as they walked back in the door, the phone rang. Expecting it to be a wrong number, Xigbar put his troll-training to work.

"So. Did you get the money?" He asked in a serious voice.

"Now is NOT the time Xigbar." A panicked voice said as calmly as possible on the other end.

"Axel? What's up buddy?" Xigbar asked, suddenly dropping the act.

"There was a wreak just a few minutes ago new your house. It involved-"

"Yeah I walked up there and looked. What of it?"

"You didn't see who was involved… did you?"

"Nope. There were to many of you paramedics running around." Xigbar laughed.

"Xigbar! This is serious! That car belonged to Zexion and Demyx!" Xigbar's laughing ceased immediately.

"Wha- What? What happened?" The pepper-haired man's person changed all at once with the new of Demyx being seriously hurt or possibly dead. Panic and fear filled him to the brim.

"We don't know yet. Xigbar… Demyx… Demyx took the worst of it… He… he isn't doing well at all." Silence met Axel's news. "Xigbar?" The line clicked, but the hospital doors opened at the same time, revealing a very scared Xigbar. He knew he couldn't see him. Not yet. He could still wait here though. Which is exactly what he did. He sat down in the waiting room and took it up on it's name.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel walked in the hospital, ready to start his shift and take care of his car crash victims. As he suspected, Xigbar was still there. At least this time he was asleep. The man had been here since the crash, and this was the first time Axel had seen him sleep in 6 days. In his free-time, he managed to talk to Xigbar enough to learn why. Xigbar felt like this was his fault. In his mind, Demyx put everything on the line because of him, and now he was as close to death as he could be without actually being dead. Axel didn't agree, but he didn't want to argue. Unfortunately, he didn't have any more time to worry about Xigbar, he had a job to do. On he way over to the counter, he pulled his hair back like he was suppose to and got to work putting things in the computer. He apparently forgot that he didn't look the some from behind now, otherwise he might not have kept ignoring Saix when he came in.

"Ma'am?" The blue haired man said calmly, receiving no response. "Ma'am?" Still nothing. The more he asked for attention and got no answer, the madder he got. Just ask he was about to tear down the hospital, Axel turned around.

"Whoa, calm down Saix." He said, walking around to try to calm the man down.

"Axel." Saix said, his eerie calm attitude returning. "You look like a girl from behind." A laugh from a little ways away told everyone that Xigbar was awake and finding it hilarious that Axel was mistaken for a girl. Axel sighed and shook his head, trying to focus on Saix.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what do you need Saix?"

"I am here to visit my father, Isa." Saix said. Axel flipped through his clipboard and paused. "Axel?"

"I'm sorry man, he passed away this morning… We have called in Castle Oblivion Mortuary Service to take care of the body."

"Oh. Do you mind giving me the room number so I may give my last farewells?"

"Not a problem." Axel flipped back through the papers to find it. "Hall 13, room 7." Saix nodded and set off. Axel looked up at Xigbar who, as usual, was just sitting there, staring at the floor. As much as he wished he could stay and chat, he had to go check on Zexion and Demyx. His first stop was Demyx. Nothing had changed, Demyx was still in a coma, barely alive and showing signs of declining. It was pitiful and he didn't want to be in here long. Quickly he finished up what he needed to do and moved on to Zexion's room. When he arrived there, he found something he had not expected. Zexion was awake.

"Zexion! You are awake. When did you wake up?" Axel asked quickly, walking closer to him. Zexion didn't move his head, as he was obviously in a lot of pain, but he did shift his eyes to meet Axel's.

"Just now. Literally right before you came in… How is Demyx?" Zexion seemed concerned yes, but more than anything he sounded nervous.

"He…" Axel thought carefully about what he was fixing to say. This was Demyx's boyfriend after all. "He isn't doing well at all, Zexion. I'll be surprised if he lasts another night."

"That's what I was afraid of…" Zexion answered simply. "This isn't the first time this has happened you know."

"What?" Axel was really confused. He never became buddy-buddy with Zexion, but he had know him a long time and never heard of this happening with them before.

"When I was with my first boyfriend." Zexion noticed the still confused look on his nurse's face and sighed. He had to tell the story. "It was my own fault and I should have learned. Same situation… same cause and effect… and I didn't learn…"

_-Flashback-_

"_Lexaeus." The clearly angry slate-haired man started as calmly as possible. "How could you do this to me?"_

"_It's not what you think, Zexion." Lexaeus sighed, looking out the window of the car. It wasn't obvious, but the larger man was worried. Not because of what he was he was being accused of, but because his boyfriend was driving and angry._

"_Oh really? Because what I think is that your were getting to close to the preacher. The preacher Lexaeus!"_

"_Zexion, for the last time, we were just talking. Nothing was going on between us." Lexaeus argued. Zexion proceeded to rant at him about how he was ashamed of him and how hurt he was. Suddenly the larger man became fully aware of the situation at hand. Zexion wasn't paying attention and slowly veering into oncoming traffic, right into the path of a semi. Zexion noticed all to late and tried to steer them away from the danger, however he only made it worse. There was a crunch, then it was dark._

_-End Flashback-_

Axel just stared at Zexion. He remembered that night. He wasn't able to help that night, but he remembered having to call Castle Oblivion because Lexaeus was dead on arrival. "Zexion… I'm sorry… I had no idea Lexaeus was with you that night…"

"As I said, I lost the love of my life that night because of a stupid mistake and I didn't learn…" Then suddenly tears formed in the man's eyes. "What's sad is, now that I think about it… I never really loved Demyx. I guess I was trying to move on when I lost Lexaeus… but…"

"You never did…" Axel finished. "Your feelings for Demyx were only redirected remains of what you help for Lexaeus…"

"Right." Zexion answered simply.

"I'm sorry that you are going through this man…" Axel said, adjusting something on the morphine drip. "Here, incase you are in more pain than we think. Just press this button and it bump it up a notch."

"Thanks." As Axel started to leave the room, Zexion took a look at the little button he had just been handed and smiled. "Axel, one more thing." Axel turned around, confusion obvious on his face. "I need to talk to Xigbar. Alone."

"Oh. Alright sure. I'll go get him. He is still here after all." Axel disappeared and Xigbar came in a moment later.

"Zexion, look. I'm sorry." Xigbar started as soon as he came in. "This is not Demyx's fault. It-"

"It's mine." Zexion interrupted. Xigbar was stunned. "I should be the one apologizing. To you and Demyx. Maybe though this will be enough."

"Zexion what are you talking about?" The pepper haired man quizzed, starting to get a little worried. He was expecting the chain of events that followed. Zexion moved the covers back to reveal that he had held down the button on the morphine drip. He overloaded his body with the powerful pain killer and was starting to fade to death.

"Take care of him, Xigbar…" Zexion said quietly, adding one last phrase. "As far as Demyx is concerned… I died from my injuries… Lex… I'll be… there… soon…" Then he was gone. The flat line on the monitor confirmed it. Xigbar could hardly believe what was happening. Still, he called Axel in and explained what had happened.

"Well… I guess in the end he did what he felt he had for Demyx." Axel said, shaking his head. "Now if he will ever wake up that will be-" he was cut shout by his pager beeping wildly. The red-head took on look at it and panic spread across his face. "Oh no…" He managed to say before bolting out of the room. Xigbar was right behind him, trying to find out what was going on as Axel, as well as a few other doctors filed into Demyx's room.

"Axel! What's happening?" Xigbar yelled again, trying to follow Axel into the room.

"Xigbar. I need you to go back to the waiting room." The red-head answered calmly as possible, pushing him back.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Xigbar!" Was the final reply before the door was slammed in his face.

* * *

><p>Xigbar paced nervously around the waiting room. Something was wrong. Demyx could be dying and he wouldn't know. He just had to sit and wait. It was torture. Hours seemed to pass with no news. People came and went. Nurses walked to and fro. Everything but Axel seemed to cross his path. Still, he had to be patient. A watched pot never boils. Xigbar went and took a seat and relaxed a bit. Sure enough, Axel emerged almost instantly afterwards. "So what's the news? Is he alright?" Xigbar questioned. Axel stared at him solemly for a moment before giving a warm smile.<p>

"He is alright. And, he wants to see you, Xigbar. Yes, Demyx is awake."


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, Xigbar peeked into the room where Demyx was being treated. Yeah, the blonde was awake, but he seemed to be in a great deal of pain. It was almost too much for the pepper-haired man to bare. He would have turned around and left if he didn't already know what Demyx wanted to see him. Getting up his courage, he walked in.

"Hey, Dem… How are you feeling?" Xigbar asked, knowing it was a dumb question.

"I hurt Xiggy… a lot…" The musician said, looking over at his friend. "Is Zexion ok…?" Xigbar flinched at the question. He had hopped that he wouldn't have to give that bad news to him yet, but nothing he could do about it.

"Uh no… no. He uh. His injuries got to him and he is… yeah." Xigbar tried to say lightly. "I'm sorry, Dem." It took a second to sink in, and Xigbar was forced to watch that painful realization cross the younger man's face. Tears welled up in Demyx's eyes as he stared at Xigbar disbelievingly.

"Wha… Xiggy…. That's not funny…"

"Yeah… I only wish I was kidding, man… Of all the times I could be kidding… Th-this isn't one of them." Demyx couldn't stop himself. He started sobbing uncontrollably, obviously making the pain worse. In an instant, Xigbar was by his side, gently hold him close. They must have stayed that was for some time, because Xigbar remembered catching a glimpse of Axel a few times. It didn't matter though. He had to keep Zexion's dying wish. He had to take care of Demyx. 

Several hours later, Demyx finally cried himself to sleep. As Xigbar was trying to get up without waking the sleeping man, Axel came in.

"So, I uh, guess you told him." He started quietly, checking all the fluids and machines.

"Yeah. That was worse than eating a bad burrito. And that's pretty bad, Axel. You should know." Xigbar chuckled, returning to his old self.

"Shut-up." The red-headed nurse snapped. "Do you think he will be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He will."

"You say that, but you don't sound convinced."

"Aw, man… imagine if you lost Roxas. Imagine how you'd feel"

"Yeah… I get you're point." The two immediately hushed they talking when Demyx stirred, only to fall back asleep. Axel just nodded, knowing Xigbar could take care of the non-medical stuff, and left. Xigbar looked over at the sleeping musician once more before sitting in a near-by chair.

"Demyx will be fine." Xigbar whispered to himself, following it with a sigh. "As if… this will be harder than I thought."

* * *

><p>Aquamarine eyes slowly flickered open and focused on the ceiling. It was morning. Demyx was fine for a moment, but then all the pain and sadness hit him at once. He was alone now. What was he going to do? He knew he wouldn't be able to bare living it Zexion's big house by himself. "<em>Maybe I need to just move back to my old home…" <em>He thought with a sigh. He was all alone now. Or was he?

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." A familiar voice called from the doorway. Xigbar. He always showed up at the most convenient of times. "How are you feeling today."

"Less physical pain." Demyx admitted, uncharacteristically sad. Xigbar nodded and approached him.

"Hey now, Zexion would want you moping over him. Cheer up." Xigbar smiled. He had talked to Axel earlier and they both decide that Xigbar just needed to be himself, and cheer Demyx up.

"Easy for you to say… I just lost my boyfriend, I'm all alone now and have nowhere to turn…"

"As if! You aren't alone. Who put that in your head?" The pepper-haired man asked, giving him a 'what-the-heck' look.

"Xiggy, I can't live in that big house by myself!" Demyx cried, tearing up again.

"Get a new roommate." Xigbar suggested. "Hey! I even know some crazy fool that you could ask. I warn you now, he jokes about everything. And he seems to like you. A lot. Might want to be careful." The musician couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it to Xigbar to joke about joking.

"Xiggy! I don't want just any crazy guy in my house!" Demyx laughed, trying to joke back. "If I had anyone move it with me, they'd have to mean as much to me as , if not more than, Zexy…"

"Oh really?" The pepper-haired man asked, masterfully hiding his growing disappointment. "Know anyone like that?"

"Actually… as bad as I feel for admitting this… I do." Demyx said, embarrassed about his affection toward another so soon after losing Zexion. "I kinda… I guess Zexy had a right to get mad at me. I was still loyal, but my affections were starting to sway. I guess I got tired of Zexy always yelling at me for no reason and I started losing interest. I feel really, really bad for that too."

"Hey, don't feel bad. It happens to everyone." Xigbar assured. Eventually, the gnawing curiosity became to much and he had to ask. "Dem, if you don't mind me asking, who is the person?" As soon as the question was asked, Demyx looked around the room, as if he though someone was listening.

"It's a secret…" He said, unsure what exactly to say. Then a idea crossed his mind. "Buuuuuuut I'll whisper it to you if you come down here." Xigbar leaned his ear down, so very curious as to who it was. The sandy-blonde's face burned with a red hot blush as he planted a light kiss on Xigbar's cheek. The kiss startled the other man and he jumped.

"D-dem?" Xigbar stuttered, surprised. _"No way…. This can't be true." _His mind and heart raced. There had to be a mistake.

"You sound funny when you are suspired." Demyx laughed from his pseudo-hiding spot under the sheets. Then it occurred to him that maybe Xigbar didn't feel the same way. "S-sorry… just forget that happened. I-" His apology was cut off by the other man stealing his lips. The kiss lasted for a minute or so, but it felt like an eternal paradise to the musician. When Xigbar pulled away, Demyx looked up at him, surprised.

"Now who is the surprised one?" The older man chuckled. Though he remained normal, on the inside he was just like a young boy that had just received a kiss from the popular kid. "Geez what a kiss huh? Zexion taught you well."

"Xiggy, with you come keep me company in that big house? So I don't have to be alone?" Demyx asked innocently, the blush still lingering on his face.

"Would I let you be alone Demyx? As if. 'Course I will!" Demyx made a joyous squeal ad started to dance, but made a whimper at the pain and stopped. Xigbar just shook his head and chuckled. "First let's concentrate on getting you better and out of here."


End file.
